


Baby, You're Mine

by rayofsunshinc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Fingering, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier's titties, just two horny men living their best life tbh, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsunshinc/pseuds/rayofsunshinc
Summary: “You started this.” Richie reminded him.“And I’ll finish it too.” Eddie rolled his hips back on Richie’s fingers, clenching around them as he did.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Baby, You're Mine

Richie's favorite days were the ones where neither of them had shit to do, usually weekends, what are meant to be lazy days. Richie hadn't even bothered to get dressed, still in his boxers and half-heartedly sipping on coffee. It was too hot for coffee. Eddie was outside, working on the flower beds. It was definitely too hot for that, but Eddie enjoyed it. Richie had snuck a peek out there, stood at the kitchen window that looked into the backyard. He watched Eddie work in his little sunhat. He was equally adorable and sexy.  Because the rest of his outfit, well ... Eddie knew what he was doing. He was dressed, scratch that,  _ barely _ dressed in shorts that were practically obscene. Someone who was a compact little guy should not have had legs that went on for days, but with those tiny shorts, it sure looked like it. He was also in a loose tank top, one he’d cut the arms off of  _ and _ turned into a crop top. He looked fucking sinful in a light layer of sweat from working in the yard. 

It didn’t help that Richie was constantly thinking about sex. Specifically sex with his hot as hell boyfriend. Since he’d accepted that he wanted to have sex with men (specifically one man), it was all he thought about. He felt like a huge fucking pervert for the amount of time he spent looking at gay porn, jerking off with and without Eddie, and just generally thinking about dick. And it was no different this morning, aside from the fact that he was a little more focused on Eddie's legs and ass in those shorts.

The best part was, it turned out that Eddie was equally as big of a pervert, he just tended to be more lowkey about it. Eddie was always sneaking his hand up Richie’s thigh at dinners or the movies or anywhere really, whispering dirty things in his ear even when it wasn’t appropriate, bent over in front of Richie on purpose, liked to slap Richie’s ass claiming it was to be playful when they both knew it was a little kinkier than that. And Eddie was always leaving hickeys on his neck and chest and thighs to find later and remember all the dirty things they’d done together.

Even though Eddie was inside now, just washing his hands in the sink, Richie was blatantly staring at him from across the house. He could see into the kitchen from his spot on the couch, open concept house. Those shorts were tight enough that Richie could see the perfect outline of Eddie’s ass. The way they settled on his hips, and that cropped tee revealed that dip in his lower back that Richie just wanted to put his hand on, bend him over and push the legs of the shorts all the way up and out of the way so he could shove his dick inside that eager hole. Once Richie’s mind had honed in on something like this, there was no turning back. The thoughts were making him half-hard in his boxers.  And Eddie caught him staring.

The corner of Eddie’s mouth turned up into a proud little smirk. Oh yeah. He knew. Which was turning Richie on more? Kinky little fucker.

“You like what you see?” Eddie asked.

“Of course. You’re a sight for sore eyes, baby.” Richie said.

Eddie laughed softly. He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss Richie gently. But Richie cupped the back of his neck, keeping him close. Eddie quickly got the message, tongue sliding between Richie’s lips to brush against his own. Richie moaned softly against the kiss, tongue pressing eagerly toward Eddie’s.  Finally, Eddie just climbed into his lap. Richie loved having Eddie in his lap. He loved being able to wrap his arms around Eddie, pull him in closer, making him feel warm and loved. Richie wasn’t wearing a shirt, so their stomachs were pressing bare and hot against each other. Richie could practically feel his own blood boiling.

Eddie shifted in Richie’s lap. His knees were on either side of Richie, resting next to his hips. Eddie cupped Richie’s jaw, finger stroking his chin. Richie tilted his head up into Eddie’s touch, practically whining under his breath already. He felt so precious and cared for under the pads of fingers. Eddie leaned down to kiss him softly, as if to secure that feeling. He felt overwhelmed with feelings, equally turned on and in love. It was too much.

“God, it’s not fair that I want you like every second of the day.” Richie said finally. 

“You need to get some control over that big cock of yours.” Eddie said, shifting his weight from side to side grinding against where Richie was getting harder by the second.

“Can’t do it when you’re walking around in those slutty little shorts, just begging for attention.” Richie said.

Eddie’s cheeks were pink, but his smile was smug. “One to talk, sitting here with your tits out.”

The spike of heat that went through Richie was unreal. Eddie’s palm traveled down, went to grope Richie, squeeze a pec in his hand.

Richie made a soft noise. “Mhm.” Richie put his hands on Eddie’s ass over the shorts, squeezing. Fingers skirted along the edge of the shorts. He pushed his hands under them, pleased to find that there were no underwear underneath. “Jesus Christ, Eddie. Commando? I might be sitting around inside without clothes on, but you. What were you doing out there like this? Hoping the neighbors were outside and got a glimpse of your asshole?"

"Shut up." Eddie said half-heartedly, grinning a little and shoving at one of Richie shoulders.  Richie laughed softly and Eddie giggled. 

"It's hot." Richie said and squeezed Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie pushed his ass back into Richie’s hands. “You like it?”

“Obviously.”  He kneaded the flesh, fingers teasing between his ass cheeks. Eddie gasped softly when he brushed dry fingers against his pink pucker.

Eddie leaned in to kiss him and Eddie had started squirming more in his lap. He was grinding against Richie. With every shift, Richie could feel how hard he was, pressing through his shorts, pulled tight from where Richie's hands were shoved into them. His cock pressed into Richie’s stomach. His ass was against where Richie was hard as hell. There was no way that Eddie didn’t feel it.  It was the most wonderful feeling, kissing Eddie and holding his ass in his hands.

They pulled back, panting, and absolutely needing more.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Eddie said.

“Okay, hang on.”

Richie picked Eddie up, and Eddie clung onto him with his arm, cursing and laughing. Richie just grinned, taking him through the house and into his bedroom. He tossed Eddie back onto the bed, watching as he laughed, bouncing gently on the mattress. He looked so good like that, beautiful when he laughed. His limbs stretched out, giving Richie more to look over. From the toned muscles of his stomach, down to the patch of hair that peeked out at the top of Eddie’s shorts. 

“C’mere.” Eddie said through a giggle. 

Richie moved over top of him. He smiled down at him, getting entirely too sentimental for how heated he felt. He leaned in, nose against Eddie’s. “This close enough for ya.”

“Mhm.” Eddie kissed him. Eddie dragged his hands down Richie’s back as he did.

Richie pushed his hand up the front of the shorts. He palmed at Eddie’s hard cock, squeezing. Eddie’s hips rolled up into the touch, panting into Richie’s mouth.

“Wanna fuck you in these shorts.” Richie mumbled against his lips.

“Then do it.” Eddie dared him.

Richie took in a deep breath. He reluctantly pulled away from Eddie so that he could retrieve the lube from the top drawer of their side table. He settled back over top of him.

“Hurry up.” Eddie said.

Richie laughed softly. “Shut up.”

Eddie grinned up at him, one hand cupping the back of Richie’s head and fingers brushing through his hair.

“Spread those legs for me. I know you’re dying to.” Richie said.

Eddie nearly made a show of it. His arms were up above his head showing off toned arms and thick hair under his arms, a bit sweaty from working outside. His top rode up even further to show pink, tight nipples, toned muscles, fucking cum gutters as far as Richie was concerned at the moment. Eddie was slowly stretching his legs out on either side, bending them at the knee to make the shorts tuck into the crease of his legs. His cock was hard and leaking a wet spot on the light blue shorts.

Richie opened the cap and coated his fingers in lube. He pushed his hand beneath the fabric again. He pressed one finger against the rim of Eddie’s hole, circling and teasing. Eddie squirmed, pushing back in the feeling. Richie took some mercy and pushed one digit slow and deep into Eddie. Finger enveloped in the tight, hot heat, it made his cock throb. Eddie's hands gripped at him, one at the back of his neck and the other digging into his arm.  He moved the finger slowly, wanting to work Eddie up. They were both impatient, but if he could rile Eddie up a little more it was going to be worth it.

“I can take more.” Eddie insisted. It was already working.

“I know you can.” Richie curled his finger purposely away from Eddie’s prostate, making him shift a little to try and get that sensation. 

“You think you’re gonna get to me, but the tables are gonna turn, baby.” Eddie said.

Richie grinned. He pulled his finger out, only to press a second alongside it, pulling a deep moan out of Eddie. He hardly wasted any time before he pulled them almost all the way out before he fucked them right back in with more force.

“Fuck — “ Eddie gasped out, gulping in air and digging his fingers into the back of Richie hair. 

“You were saying?” Richie asked.

“Shut up.”

“You started this.” Richie reminded him.

“And I’ll finish it too.” Eddie rolled his hips back on Richie’s fingers, clenching around them as he did.

“Mm, you can try.” Richie thrusted his fingers fast, relentless even. He was trying to press against Eddie’s prostate with every curl of his fingers, making Eddie moan out more loudly. He looked gorgeous underneath him, shorts pulled so tight around him that it might have hurt. His cock was straining against them, wet spot growing larger as Richie kept fucking his fingers into Eddie. 

He slipped a third finger alongside the first two and Eddie lost any ounce of composure that he had left. He moaned wildly, hips jerking back the best they could to meet Richie’s quick thrusts. “Oh - fuck, Richie. Fuck — yeah.” His words came out between pants. 

Richie loved watching him like this. A sexy little flip switched, turning Eddie from a teasing little slut into a wanton desperate whore. He squirmed so much that his shirt was bunching up again and showing pink nipples. Richie resisted the urge to use his free hand to tease them. Eddie didn’t like that nearly as much as Richie did, but sometimes he got into it. The thing was, both of them were willing to try anything for the other and then be sometimes brutally honest when it wasn’t working out.  This was really working out though. Eddie was loving the way that Richie’s fingers thrust into him. He was spreading his legs out further, hips pushing back on Richie’s hand, panting like a dog. Eyes squeezed shut and cheeks tinged pink. God.

“Eddie - fuck you look so good.” Richie breathed out.

“Want you to fuck me. Wanna cum on your cock.” Eddie’s eyes fluttered open as he spoke. He clenched purposely around Richie’s fingers.

“Yeah, but what if I want to make you cum like this?”  Richie asked.

“You don’t. You want to feel me tight around your big cock, squeezing and squirming on it while I cum.” Eddie emphasized what he was thinking with clenching and rolling his hips.

Richie swallowed hard. He couldn’t help giving in on that. His cock was nearly painfully hard at this point, trapped in the confines of his boxers still.  He pulled his fingers out of Eddie, wiping them on the inside of his thigh. Eddie grumbled, but Richie didn’t give him time to complain much. He pulled his cock out of the top of his boxers, red and leaking. Eddie watched him, eyes wide and mouth open a little. Richie couldn’t even push his boxers the rest of the way down, to eager to find out what it was going to be like to fuck Eddie like this, still in his little shorts.

He bunched up the fabric, pushing it aside as Eddie spread his legs wider. Richie slid his cock against Eddie’s perineum, between his ass cheeks. The head caught on Eddie’s rim, which twitched eagerly in response. His thighs trembled, a whimper leaving his lips as Richie pushed his cock into him. Richie’s gaze dropped to watch his cock disappear inside of Eddie. And Eddie took him like a fucking champ. He should be too small to take Richie’s cock, but instead he makes it his own personal mission every time. They switched fairly often, both too eager to explore their sexualities to stick to one thing, too in love to deny the other person what they wanted, too indulgent, curious and fucking horny not to keep things interesting. 

Richie pushed in and in, as deep as he could get inside of Eddie. And Eddie made the cutest little noises, whined and moans that let Richie know he loved the stretch. He stayed still, feeling his cock pulse in the lube-slicked heat of Eddie’s body. Eddie’s legs spread out further, pushed up off the mattress, making his hole stretch and accommodate the feeling of having Richie inside. 

“God, so big. So fucking - made to fuck.” Eddie babbled on as he started shifting under Richie. 

Richie pulled his hips back and pushed back in with force that made Eddie gasp. “And you’re meant to take it, huh, baby?”

“Fuck yes.” Eddie nodded.

The sound of Richie fucking into him, and the gentle ‘uh uh uh’s that came from Eddie made Richie’s head spin. “Richie you feel so good. So good filling me up. Such a fucking good boy.”

Richie’s losing. He might be the one using his force to fuck as hard as he can into Eddie, pinning one leg open with his palm, but Eddie’s the one surrounding him fully, saying things that are pulling on the hot string attached to his groin. He moaned, grinding in deep and letting Eddie roll his hips to meet the feeling. “You like feeling me deep inside you like that?”

Eddie nods. His fingers curled into Richie’s back. “Wanna ride you.”

Before it even happened, Richie’s brain nearly short circuited at the image of Eddie bouncing on his cock, pink tight hole swallowing him up eagerly as his ass cheeks hang out of the shorts and jiggle with the force of his thrusts.

Eddie mostly used his legs, but pushed gently on Richie’s chest to roll him over onto his back. All the while he kept Richie’s cock inside of his ass, muscles clenching lightly around him. He settled on top of Richie, moaning softly at the new angle and Richie being pressed so deeply inside him when he was fully seated. "Get your fucking boxers off." Eddie demanded.

The shift caused Eddie to cling onto Richie shoulders, groan as his legs bent to pull the boxers away from his thighs and down his legs.  Richie felt incredible. He felt surrounded by Eddie, tucked deep inside him like that. He looked up at Eddie, mouth parted slightly as he took in the view. Eddie was disheveled, hair flying away and sweat on his brow. Richie’s hands found his hips, curling into the fabric of the athletic shorts he was still wearing. He gently coaxed Eddie to move, Richie was about to die if he didn’t, hips rolling up into Eddie.

With a gasp, Eddie’s hands found Richie’s chest, pressing down and making him lay flat again. He used that leverage to lift his hips, and slowly drop back down. Richie groaned under him. The way he circled his hips, grinding on Richie’s cock made Richie press his hips up. “Fuck.”

Eddie was making it clear that he was in charge now. Richie didn’t mind at all. He'd surrender gladly if it meant that they both got to feel this good. He bucked his hips up into Eddie, only when Eddie was rolling his hips down to press deeper inside him, draw out the deeper moans.

Eddie’s hands curled into Richie’s skin. He purposely dropped them down, cupping both of Richie’s pecs into his hands and squeezing. Richie let out a higher pitched moan, chest arching into Eddie’s touch. “You like when I grab your tits like that, Richie?”

Richie felt his entire face turn blood red, down his neck, to his chest. “Uh-huh.”

Eddie kept rolling his hips, but focused on pushing Richie’s chest together, kneading the flesh. He pinched Richie’s nipples between his thumb and pointer finger, tugging gently and forcing whines out from Richie’s throat. 

“You like me playing with your tits, Rich? You seem so sensitive.” Eddie rolled his nipples between two fingers. 

“ _ Eddie _ .”

“Tell me, baby. Tell me you like it when I play with your tits while I ride your big cock.”

Richie whined more loudly as Eddie pulled on his nipples and rocked his hips more quickly. “I like it.”

“You like what?” Eddie asked.

“When you … you play with my tits.”

“You have to tell me what you like.” Eddie pushed his hands against Richie’s chest again, focusing on riding his cock now. Back arched, hips rolling more quickly. Eddie was panting, eyelids fluttering. “ _ Fuck _ . You feel so good, so big inside me like this.”

Richie pushed his hands up Eddie’s thighs under the shorts. He pushed them back, grabbing handfuls of Eddie’s ass and squeezing. It urged him on, made him moan out more loudly. “You take it so well.”

As if to prove Richie even more right, Eddie shifted positions. He put his hands on Richie’s thighs, body arching. The new angle was fucking deep, drawing incoherent words from Eddie. Fingers dug into the skin of Richie’s thighs as he rode Richie with a new vigor. “Fuck Richie, so good.”

Richie ran his hand along the expanse of stretched tight skin as he leaned back. Hands curled around his hips, fingers digging into bare skin. “Look at you. Tell me you didn’t wear this slutty little outfit just as an excuse to show off for me.”

“God, Richie I did. I love being a slut for you.” Eddie’s voice was high and he was practically slurring his words as he bounced on Richie’s cock.

“That’s okay, baby. I know. I love it. Love how much you wanna get fucked and filled.” Richie rambled on. “Just desperate to get off however you can.”

“Fuck off — don’t act like I’m the only one you fucking perv.” His words come out in pants.

“I know. God, I fucking am thanks to you. All I think about is how I can be with you.”

Richie can perfectly see the outline of Eddie’s cock and balls as he leaned back in the shorts. Richie used one hand to palm over him. It made Eddie whimper and clench around him. “Gonna cum.” Eddie said. “If you don’t stop I’m - fuck.” Richie could feel Eddie tilting his hips more toward the friction of his hand. He could feel him grinding his cock against Richie’s hand through the fabric. 

“Then do it. Cum in your little shorts.” Richie said.

Eddie whined out as he did. He fucked against Richie’s palm, squeezed around his dick as his cock spurted cum inside the fabric. He rocked on Richie’s dick a little, gasping as he came.  He slumped down on Richie’s cock when he was done, spent and pliant. Legs spread out and shorts wet with cum. He caught his breath, ass tightening around his cock as his body came down.

“Get up. Bend over — ass up. I’m not done.” Richie said, slapping his hand down on Eddie's thigh.

Eddie yelped softly. "Fuck, okay - okay." Eddie complied, worn out but still eager to please Richie. He was on his forearms, a little shaky, ass high in the air and shorts clinging to it between sweat, lube, and even cum. He wiggled it a little, despite clearly being worn out. 

Richie shoved the fabric of the shorts aside and fucked back into Eddie’s hole. Eddie whimpered, sensitive and worn out. Richie plowed into him quickly, watching the way his cock disappeared under the shorts. He pulled them up more to watch his cock fuck between Eddie’s asscheeks.  “I’m so fucking close.” Richie mumbled.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Use my ass for what that big dick needs. You need something to fuck into, something tight to empty your load into.” Eddie's voice was deep, fucked out and gravelly.

Richie felt his stomach tighten and hands scrambled to pull Eddie back onto his dick, impaling him on it. He came hard, hips jerking lightly as he filled Eddie up with cum. He fucked back inside Eddie slowly, dick pulsing as he finished. He huffed out a heavy breath, pushing into Eddie one last time for good measure as his dick began to soften.

He pulled away from Eddie, allowing him to flop down onto the mattress. He was clearly used, shorts disheveled and dirty. Richie pulled them back once more to get a good view of where his cum was leaking out.

Also exhausted, Richie moved in next to Eddie. He put his arm over Eddie's back, getting a soft groan out of him. He put his face close to Eddie’s neck, nuzzling in. "Mm, too hot." Eddie said, though he turned a little to snuggle in closer. "This is gross. I feel gross."

Richie laughed softly. "You must like it."

"I do! That's the worst part." Eddie laughed too. He slung his arm around Richie, pulling him closer.  Eddie curled into Richie, eyes closing. Short, gross, post-sex cuddle nap it was.


End file.
